


Not Tsundere, YANdere

by Nanase_Riku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Songfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: What happens when Iori gets TOO possessive over Riku? What will Riku do with this "new" Iori?





	Not Tsundere, YANdere

I couldn't function correctly. Perhaps that was because I was knocked out cold, and  now feel like I can't move. Tamaki said that I remind him of a kitty or puppy. Well, I feel like one, or at least, one in a cage. It's dark, and I'm starting to get a little cold. How did it even come to this? I feel asleep on the couch in the living room of the agency, and the next thing I knew, I was here.

"Let's kiss and make up, Nanase-san. I want you to become mine again," That voice... Judging by the 'Nanase-san', it was Iori. Him and I are dating. But, something about him seems o- "I-Iori?? What are you planning on doing with that sharp knife!?" I start to shake in fear. He comes closer, lifting my chin with his fingers. I gulp. "T-Tenn-nii..." My voice came out shaky.

Iori growls, and I feel the sharp blade of the knife slice across my cheek, and a warm liquid roll down that same cheek. I wince in pain. "Don't you dare speak of that horrid man's name to me ever again. I don't want to hear the name of the man who stole my Nanase-san," l tug on my wrists, gasping when I turn around and see that I'm tied up with a ball and chain.

"Oh, that? That's so that you'll never leave me. I want you to be by my side; always," I give him a weird look as I listen to his words. "Riku!!!!" I hear a familiar voice call my name, and my face brightens. Tenn-nii comes into view, but he doesn't stay standing for long. Faster than lightening, Iori stabs his katana into Tenn-nii's stomach. "You can't save him now, can you?" Iori smirks. I use part of my powers to break free of the chains, and catch Tenn-nii in my arms just before he was about to hit the concrete ground. "TENN-NII!!!!" I almost scream. I place my hand on his stomach, and his warm blood seeps through my fingers.

Tears roll down my cheeks. "Magic gleam and glow. Let my power shine. If my life is what it takes, then it's a sacrifice I have no choice but to make..." I sing the song that I have to sing to use my healing powers. "And finally..." I lean down, placing my lips on his. My hair glows red, and I hear Iori growl, but I don't move. I gasp as I feel pressure on my lips. 'He's still alive...' I think happily to myself. I pull away. 

"...I wish that our first kiss wasn't because you were trying to heal me, my love. So...redo?" All healed, he smiles before grasping the back of my neck and crashing our lips together. I moan in surprise and in pleasure, but I obviously kiss back. "I love you, Riku. You're way more than just a brother to me," he says in between kisses. "I-I love you, too, Tenn-nii," I help him stand.

"Gaku should be here any sec-" "Let's go Izumi. You're coming with me," Yaotome-san grabs Iori by the arms and drags him out of the building. "Well then," Tenn-nii takes my hand into his. "Shall we head to my dorm room, my dear Riku?" He asks me. I immediately nod. "Y-yes please..." He smiles, taking me to his dorm room at Yaotome Productions.


End file.
